


Fears that destroy us

by bunnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Inspired - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoung/pseuds/bunnyoung
Summary: It's the best day of his life?





	Fears that destroy us

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back with another wedding inspired au and ofc its doyu again bc my fam needs to eat and we are ofc in a drought hehehe
> 
> again, if this is bad IM SORRY SWEETIES!

Music plays... It's time for him to take the next big change in his life.

 

 _This life has twist and turns_  
_But it's the sweetest mystery_

 

Yuta is walking towards the front. He is feeling anxious and excited, its a weird combination but he feels like it's just right but he tries to cover it with his famous healing smile. Everyone's eyes follow him as he walk down the isle. He stands at the end of it waiting for him. 

 

 _When you're with me_  
_We say a thousand words_  
_But no one else is listening_  
_I will be_

Yuta remembers the day that he met him, Kim Dongyoung who changed the course of his life. He was an exchange student from Japan and he was scared that no one will actually try to be friends with him because he's a foreigner but Dongyoung approached him and helped him get through his first day in Korea. Months have passed and they became the best of friends together with other exchange students making Dongyoung the only local in their group. Their friends don't seem to understand how they became best friends when they always bicker about almost anything but what they dont understand is that their differences make them the perfect fit for each other. Dongyoung is the yin to his yang.

 

 _Every night and every day_  
_No matter what may come our way_  
_We're in this thing together._

 

Whenever he felt like giving up, Dongyoung always motivated him to move forward, fight every battle and overcome every obstacle. There are some times that he felt annoyed because of how Dongyoung nags him to be the better version of himself but most of the time he is thankful that Dongyoung does this for him. They always did this for each other, they make each other stronger by being together. It was no surprise for the both of them that they eventually fell for each other. 

 

 _The dark turns to light_  
_We both come alive, tonight_  
_I'm talking bout forever_

 

Thank God, Yuta thinks, that they both stopped being cowards and admitted their feelings for each other. Yuta remembers that day clearly. They were in a middle of a heated petty argument where he slipped and accidentally confessed to Dongyoung and Dongyoung was surprised but then let the former knew that he reciprocated the feeling. It was the happiest moment in his life. He knew that he would do anything to keep Dongyoung in his life and now they're here. 

 

_Never gonna let you go_

 

But he did let go... Yuta stops reminicing and looks up. He sees that man, that gorgeous man at the other end of the isle. He looks at him lovingly...

 

Until he reminds himself that today was not their day, it was not the beginning of their happy life as one. He tries to compose himself and still looks at Dongyoung with a clipboard and managing the entourage before they walk down the isle. Dongyoung was simply the wedding organizer and he was just the best man. He decides to shrug off his feelings and tries to enjoy the moment as he witnesses his friend, Ten walking down the isle to meet with his husband-to-be, Johnny. Ten reaches the end of the isle and the wedding proceeds.

 

Yuta thinks to himself, this was the day that he knew he wanted for him and Dongyoung to have when he asked Dongyoung to be his boyfriend. For the 4 years in their relationship, he knew that they both wanted it. They both wanted to be standing together where his friends are and declaring to the world for their love for each other in the most intimate and beautiful way that a man can do. He decides to just continue celebrating a successful relationship than reminiscing what he once had.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

People were festive, dancing and chatting amongst each other. He sees the couple enjoying, he still cant feel the festive energy the others were feeling. He knows he was fine but underneath it, it was something that he cant explain. His mind knew what his heart wanted so he looked for Dongyoung in the reception hall. He sees him doing what he loved, that despite the stress he was happy. Yuta thought to himself that he wished that he was one of the reasons why his former lover was happy. 

He decides to walk back to the hall where the ceremony has taken place. He imagined what couldve been like if he didnt choose to let go of Dongyoung, what if it was them who celebrated their love that night... 

 

_"Yuta..."_

He turned around to see that Dongyoung followed him there.

_"Dongyoung..."_

They just stare at each other, feeling the awkwardness. They both laugh. 

They didn't end on bad terms, no one shouted, no one got mad. They both ended things in the nicest way possible and even decided to be friends which they did become but as time passes, they knew it was really not going to be the same as before.

_"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be enjoying the night?"_

_"I was just reminiscing..."_ Dongyoung understood, he always knew that Yuta was the sentimental one in the relationship.

 

They both looked at the altar. It was one of their agreements when they were still a couple... that they would get married here. 

They both looked at each other both still very much in love but they both know they can't act on their feelings. Despite the bravery when they revealed their feelings, it was their cowardly thoughts resulted from over thinking that made them let go of each other. They both feared that because they both wanted different things and if they continue on, things will possibly turn out for the worse.

 

Yuta wanted to have that last moment with Dongyoung until he attempts for the nth time to move on. He decided to hold the latter's hand making him surprised. He let him do that. Both of them wanted to freeze time and just prolong this moment. Silence was now their comfort, with just each other by their side. Dongyoung caresses the older's hand, trying to memorize it. 

 

 _Yeah, look in my eyes_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_For life_

They both know it was not forever. Yuta lets go of Dongyoung's hand, looked at his eyes and smiles. Dongyoung smiles back. Yuta hugs him and leaves, leaving Dongyoung.

 

"Yuta."

Yuta stops on his tracks and smiles faintly at him. Dongyoung decides to walk towards Yuta and kiss him. This time he's going to be brave, this time he'll make sure he has Yuta in his life forever.

 


End file.
